Dark Mikan
by bcatty
Summary: Mikan left for America after everyone hurt her but they dont know what they have done and what happens when she comes back? Up For Adoption
1. Chapter 1

Mikan POV(One hour ago)

She ran down the corridor crystal tears falling down he rosey pink cheeks 'How could they? she thought, they were my friends! I HATE THEM!' She rushed to her Special star room and slammed the door behind her. Falling onto her bed with a thump she cried herself to sleep.

Normal POV In the Classroom(One hour later)

'Where is Mrs. Sakura?'Jin-Jin asked the class clearly annoyed with the absence. Whispers went around the classroom wondering where she was. There was a lot of worried looks on their faces because of the absence of the bubbly, cheerful, go-lucky girl. Unknown to them the most worried of them sat at the back with a stoic face showing no emotion concerning the fact his partner was not there 'Where the hell is Mi-Polka she's normally here by now. Great now i can't annoy her if i find out MY Polka is with some guy instead if with me I'll, Wait when did she become MINE hmm... oh well she is..' Hearing a small laugh behind him he thought 'KOKO STOP READING MY THOUGHTS NOW OR I'LL BURN YOU TO ASH!' the laugh stopped. Then the door opened everyone expected Mikan to walk in, instead a man in a black suit and white top walked over to Jin-Jin and whisper something to him he let a frown appear on his face as the other guy walked out. BANG Koko leaped up suddenly 'NANI! MIKAN'S TRANSFERRING TO AMERICA?' Silence came to the class before 'WHAT! Mikan-  
chan/Sakura-san/Baka/Polka is moving'  
Mikan POV

I stood there looking at the school my suitcases where being loaded into the back of the limo when i heard my name being called, i turned round to see my class ex-mates running towards me. When they got to me they looked sad and their eyes where pleading at me not to go i just said 'What do YOU want' not letting a single emotion come on my face. They looked surprised and Anna and Nonoko where the first to snap out of the trance.

'Why are you leaving, don't go please' they said in what i like to call twin mode where they say the exact same thing at the same time.

'Because i don't want to be around such annoying people such as you morons' every ones eyes widened. Then Hotaru stepped forward with her Baka gun 13729 in her hand.'What did i offend the little genus' i purred sarcastically. Hotaru's purple eyes showed she was hurt deeply but her face didn't show it.

'What happened? Why are... you... leaving... did...did we do ...something wrong...?' Hotaru choked the words out while the back of her eyes glistened with tears waiting to fall but instead she blinked them away.

'Oh really well I'll just leave you to figure that out by your self won't i...heh' a small smile showed in the corner of her lips. As she turned around and stepped into the limo then slammed the door shut, not even caring about the shocked expressions that were written on their faces.

Natsume's POV

'Oh really well I'll just leave you to figure that out by your self won't i..heh' there was a small evil smirk in the corner of her mouth. This wasn't my Polka; it couldn't be. She turned round and got into the limo without looking back without looking sad. WHY?

'Mikan' it came out like a whisper while i watch the limo drive away. The girls collapse crying even Imai was crying while RUKA WAS HOLDING HER. Okay 1) I've never seen Imai cry before like that. 2) I've never seen her accepted someone to hold her but Polka 3) i didn't know Ruka liked her.  
I turned around and headed to mine and Polka's Sakura tree, well i guess it's just mine now (a/n Awwww, poor natsume. I'm evil lol. Natsume: Yeah you are now bring Polka back before i burn you to a crisp. Me: Nope no can do. Why don't you ask her to come back XD Natsume: tch... Yo Polka just come back and I'll stop calling you Polka okay. Mikan:...*evil glare* Natsume:o_O Me: okayyyy back to the story.) I climb up and sit on my usually tree branch and put my newest Manga over my face Naruto Vol 24 (i do not own). A single tear roles down my face 'Man when did i become someone who crys. I'm glad Imai isn't here(Hotaru: *click* who said i didn't get the picture Me:...).Mikan why did you leave ...?


	2. Chapter 2

Mikan POV (In America)

Sigh. So here i am in America, its warm here even though its night time, okay so its 2am but it seems like night to me, with the stars and moon in the sky looking, for some reason, sad. It seems the sky always shows how i feel or maybe its from how i look at it haha. We decided to stay in a hotel for the night. And by we i mean myself and Mrs Simpson who came to pick me up at the airport she looked to be about 25 years old. She is a tall woman with long black hair reaching near the bottom of her back and she had curves in the right places, she was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with knee high black boots. And a dark red v-neck on, the sleeves reach to just above the elbows and she had light makeup on where the black eyeliner highlighted her deep sea blue eyes. All in all shes really beautiful reminding me of a supermodel. But i haven't heard her speak yet, i only know her name because the limo driver introduced her, i don't think shes a mute or she wouldn't be a teacher.

I woke up at 8am and got dressed in a black skirt and blue top both plain, i brushed my hair. I kept it down to how the start of a new me, I'm not going to cry or be weak anymore and I'm not going to smile and be bubbly. I'm not going to show my emotions to any one or trust anyone unless they really earned it, which will be Rina my uncle Kazu's daughter my cousin. We arrived at the school at 8.30 and Mrs Simpson take's me straight to the principles office. I walk to the big brown chestnut doors and i start to remember that time when i was led to see my uncle just before my so called friends betrayed me and then when i went back to tell i would like to go to America.

*flashback*

I knock on the door twice before my uncles voice called out 'Come in Mikan'. I open the door and sit down on a chair in front of his desk. I fidget around unsure of what is going on. 'Don't worry Mikan your not here because of something bad' I sigh as he gives me a warm family smile. 'Mikan I called you here because you here because I want you to transfer to America.

'WHAT!' I screamed at the top of my voice I'm sure the room shaked, luckily the room is soundproof so no one heard me.  
'Calm down Mikan... Listen i want you to learn how to control the S.E.C. Alice, It's to dangerous for you to have without learning to control it. So i want you to go to America and meet my daughter Rina she's the same age of you and will help you learn how to control your new Alice'.

'But...i don't...want to leave my...friends uncle' It came out in a whisper more than anything.

'I understand dear why don't you see your friends about it'.

'Yes uncle I will. Thank you' a smile was over my face because i knew they wouldn't want me to leave them.

I raced back to class to grab my things because it was half way through dinner and i was hungry, even though i knew we had Jin-Jin after dinner. I couldn't wait for it to be over. I got to the dining hall and i was about to burst open the door when i heard people whispering my name so i stopped to listen.

'Did you hear Sakura Mikan got called to the principles office near the beginning of last lesson and she still hasn't come out' luckily i didn't know that person so I ignored it and was about to walk in when i heard Anna speak.

'Mikan's such an idiot getting called to the ESP office ( A/N Kazu became both the ESP and the HSP after the evil ESP disappeared but NOT dead you might MIGHT meet him in the future) W-w-what Anna didn't just say that right?

'Yeah why are we even her friends' No Way Nonoko

'Eh duh it's for our reputation. Who wouldn't like the people who befriend the school idiot. It makes us seem like angles' Okay that i don't mind that its just Permy. But what hurts the most was the cores of yeah's that came from my friends.

'That Baka's only good for getting money. I only became friends with her so i could get close to her friends to blackmail them'. H-Hotaur no no No! it cant be true its just a joke. That's right a joke haha.

'Heh I know what you mean Polka's only useful to me so i can get away from those stupid fan girls, also so o can release some boredom'. Thats it i ran. I ran into Koko knocking him over 'Huh is Mikan crying' was written all over his face. But i kept running as fast as I could and locked myself in my room.

I cried for 10 minutes before going back to my uncles office and told him i wanted to go on the earliest flight to America which was in an hour so if i packed now i could still make it.

Normal POV

Mikan left he ESP's office to pack without hearing her uncles whisper 'I'm so sorry Mikan but it had to be done. Please forgive me someday'.

* End of flaskback* 


	3. Aurthors Note

**Bcatty here**

** Okay so i need your help please tell me do you think i should skip **

**and have her return next chapter with flashbacks**

** or show her in America some more**

**AHHHHHHHHH I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

**PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP **

**That**s** all XD**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay just a little note: Mika and Gang are 11/12 here :) I'm so sorry it took so long to update I was busy with school work as I had an English Exam which was 2 hours long O-o My hand was aching after lol**

**Assume: Etch Who cares.**

**Me: *Glare* Shut it boy, or I'll make Mika fall in love while she's in America.**

**Assume:...**

**Me: Good :) Then one with the story. I don't own Galen Alice.**

* * *

Mika POV (America)

I walked into the Americas ESP office and as soon as I sat down on the chair Mrs Simpson immediately gave me an orange pill to take.  
'What's this?' My cold voice echoed through the room while I had a face of disgust on.

'It's a pill so you can speak English' Mrs Simpson (A/N Ok I'm going to call her Mrs S. from now XD k) actually spoke her voice was harsh and sounded like it was forced to be nice.

'Etch' I swallowed the pill it was a sickly sweet honey flavor running down my throat.  
The chair behind the desk turned around to show a man probably in his late 30's. He had light blond hair which was turning grey in places. He also had deep blue eyes and wore a dark black suit with a white shirt and black tie.

'It's nice of you to join us Miss Sakura. You will be a special star and part of the dangers ability class. Your uniform is in your room and Mrs S here is your ability teacher she will help you learn to control your Alice okay. Good go get changed and Mrs S will show you to your class.

Uhhh! Okay he didn't even let me speak; Not that I care. I don't want to speak to them. I go to my room and like WOW! It has black and purple walls, a king sized bed with dark purple bed covers. There is a guitar, music stand and high figh in the corner. A small living room with a 42" widescreen TV A built in cinema and hundreds of CDs and videos, their is a small black and purple kitchen. Heh my Uncle must of had something to do with this.

I walk over to my bed and put my uniform on, it was a black skirt with black knee high socks and black doll shoes. With a light blue blouse also a dark navy blue blazer, the tie was dark blue with red and green strips. I changed quickly and brushed my hair through. Their was a knock at my door so I picked up my bag and left.

Normal POV

Mikan and Mrs S walked down the hall to room 3-B in the elementary division they didn't speak one word to each other at all.

'Angellllllllll!' A young woman with blond hair and green eyes with a fashion sense similar to Naru's came running down the corridor to them. They were outside the classroom door and it was really noisy inside. 'Ohh. Is this the new student? She's CUTE. My name is Louise Bellforth, you can just call me Bell' She had a big smile on her face and reminded Mikan of Naru. 'Wait here while I get the classes attention, then come in when I call' And with that she glided into the classroom. Mikan looked around to notice Mrs S had disappeared when she did Mikan did not know.

(Inside the classroom) Rina's POV

Bell walked/skipped into the classroom. Everyone sweat drooped knowing I HATE IT when she does that and where expecting to be attacked by me (like normal haha). But when i didn't much to every ones surprise, including her's, the only reason I didn't is because I knew why she was here and who she was with.

'Hello class~' she sang but only got a few responses. 'We have a new student today, she transferred from our sister school in Japan. SO come in~'

The door swinged open and in walked a auburn haired girl. Her hair reached her waist, she had deep chocolate brown eyes and a stoic face. Some of the lads smirked getting ready to put the moves on her, while the girls glared at her. Haha so funny.

Then I saw that idiot Liam walk up to her. Heh this will be interesting Ha can't wait.

Normal POV

Liam walked up towards Mikan 'Hey beautiful, the names Liam Stevens the hottest boy in the school. Tell me your name and I'll let you be my girl.'

All the guys sweat dropped and stepped back, if Liam was after her he'll get her. After all no one can resist him. Except Death but she's crazy, beautiful yes, but crazy. Where as the girls moaned and protested, except one who just watch with amusement in her eyes.

Mikan looked at Liam up and down then scoffed shocking everyone. 'The names Mikan and NO thanks not interested in you MORON' Liam stoop there jaw open. The lad's where taken back and so where the girls until one broke out of the trance and snapped.

'WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE. CALLING PRINCE LIAM A MORON' shouted/striked a blond girl with blue eyes and wore wayyyy to much make-up. And wore her uniform wrong to make her look sexy but came out slutty. (A/N Does she remind you of someone *cough...Permy... cough*XD) There were mumbles of yeahs coming from other girls in agreement.

'Whatever. Hey weird woman' Mikan turned her eyes to Bell 'Where do I sit. Oh yeah before I forget I have the Nullification and SEC Alice, if You want to know what they do find a book in the library.'

'Ah. Oh yeah...um... who would like to be Mikan's partner.' The guys arms all shoot up. Even Liams looks like he wants her even more now.

Mikan's POV

'Ah. Oh yeah...um... who would like to be Mikans partner.' That Bell woman asked. All those stupid guys put their arms up. Even that one I just insulted STUPID MORON.

'Oi Mikan' I looked at the back of the class while the class turned around to see who said my name. I see a girl with strait purple hair reaching to the back of her knees even in a pony tale, wearing the school uniform. She had pale skin and white eyes making her look blind.

'Hey Rina' I said as the class and Bells eyes widened and jaws dropped.

Normal POV

'Oi Mikan' The class looked back to see Death with a smirk on her face. Is she interested in the new girl too.

'Hey Rina' They heard the new girl reply. Wait did she just say Deaths name.

'YOU TWO NOW EACH OTHER!' Liams voice shouted. Mikan who had a bored expression on her face winced.

'Shut up idiot your making me ears bleed. And yes we know each other.' Mikan replied with a monotone voice. Only one question was going threw their minds HOW?

'We're cousins' Death's calmly replied answering the unasked question going though their minds.

'WHAT!' The class shouted in surprise. One brave lad stepped forward.

'Your not like Death are you?' The was no answer the was no need of one as everyone took a step back, as Mikan had a evil smirk on her face.

(Mean while back in Japan) Kokos POV

The gay sensei walked. Yes walked into the classroom. He just added to the dark gloom over the class after Mikan left. He only came to introduce a new student called Koizumi Luna. There was only one word going through most of the class. SLUT. And that's what she looked like, I decided to read her mind to see what see's like.

'Heh heh. I'm going to become the queen of this school. And what does a queen always need. A king. And mine goes by the name Hyuuga Natsume heh. Man helping to get rid of that trash Sakura was the easiest thing I've ever done she's so gullible.'

WHAT! Did she just think that don't tell me sh-

'Koko-kun I'm sorry but I'm going have to erase you memory.'

Huh wait what did she just thin... Um what was I thinking of again I was going to read the new girl Luna's mind. Boring she's just thinking of how hot Natsume is.

* * *

**Please Review XD**

**Okay soz it took so long but my laptop was playing up so I bow my head down to u to apologize.**

**Next Chapter Mikan & Rina back in Japan. dun dun duhhhh... ;)**


	5. My characters

Okay So first off SORRY it took so long were moving house so I haven t had time to write:(

Mikan: Its alright, this way i don t have to go back to japan and see those idiots

Those idiots:...*going to emo corner*

Rina: *just walking in with bag of crisp* Whats up with them? And since when did you have a emo corner bcat?

Bcat:...I have no idea, but its annoying get them out of the Rina.

Rina: Okay * gets garden hose and black stuff comes out*

Mikan: Whats that?

Rina: Uh...hehe soz forgot to put it back on water tap so that was dead animal blood _

Hotaur: What...

Natsume: ...Did...

Permy:...You...

Koko:...Just...

Anna: ...Say?

Rina: Animal Blood. Why?

Nonoko: AHH I think Ruka just died!

Bcat: Anyway. (screaming in background and the sound of the baka gun + Rina laughing.) I m going to put up the profiles for my Characters who will be appearing.

Crimson D s

Mikan Sakura: Aka Dark/Devil Age:16 Birthday: January 1st Band Role: Lead singer/ song writer Alices: Nullification, S.E.C.  
Model like curves and looks Hair: Aurban - Ankle length Eyes: Chocolate brown Personality: Cool, carm and collective (CCC Lol) Implosive and rushes into things concerning her friends. Acts cold when on missions and is merciless to people who anger her by hurting her friends. Closes to Rina.

Rina Yukihara: Aka Death Age:16 Birthday: August 18th Band role: Lead guitar/singer Alices: Deaths Pulse( Means she can create a black bubble and if you are touched by it she can control your pulse to kill you or bring you back to life.) ,Wind and Earth Model like curves and looks Hair: Purple - Just past shoulder length Eyes: White Personality: Like to torment and pick on people. And can change emotions quickly. You can never tell whats she thinking and she always comes out with the randoms of things. Likes to see people she hate or don t know hurt. Doesn t like to see friends or family in trouble. Closes to Mikan.

Jordan Milton: Aka Demon Age: 16 Birthday: May 7th Band role: Base guitar Alices: Super Nova (Creates mini super nova s within a person.) ,Snow and Doppelganger. Model like curves and looks Hair: Blond - Long to hip length Eyes: Blue Personality: Caring, sweet, loyal. Mean when necessary (When people pick on her friends and missions) shy and quite. Only one able to control Ruby. Closes to Ruby.

Ruby Heartfelia (Yes like Lucy from fairy tale[do not own] i like the sound of it) : Aka Dragon Age: 16 Birthday: July 21st Band role: Keyboard Alices: Blood dancer( Can control peoples blood to make them do what she wants) ,Water and Mind Reader Model like curves and looks Hair: Black - Shoulder Length Eyes: Brown Personality: Rebel, Punk, Caring for friends only. Hates sluts and gossips. Loud Bad mouth. Doesn t pay attention to anyone except Jordan. Closes to Jordan and older sister to Vic

Emily Belacqua: Aka Doomsday Age: 16 Birthday: September 1st Band role: Manager Alices: Black touch (Once used on someone black mark appears on forehead and is put under control.)  
Model like curves and looks Hair: Dark brown - Middle back length Personality: Tough, kind to friends only. Kind of a money lover (Not as bad as Hotaur.) The motherly figure to group mainly Vic. Keeps everything in order.

Vic Heartfelia: Aka Dagger Age: 15 Birthday: November 5th Band role: Drummer Alices: Puppet dancer (Like blood dancer only controls bones not blood.)  
Model like curves and looks Hair: Red - Short (Like 10 year old hotaur) Eyes: Left - Hazel, Right - Green Personality: Joker of the gang, Don t care what people think about her. But cares about what people think about her friends and gets mad when you bad mouth them. She s fun loving and hyperactive. She s like a little sister to them all and sees Emily as a mother figure because she never had one.

Bcatty: So that's that :) I will try to update the next chapter soon but i need to write it out on computer already have on paper so wont be long _

Mikan: Oh Great *rolls eyes*

Natsume: Make Polka come back NOW

Bcat: Shut up

Rina: Haha Hyuuga s MAD _

Hotaur: Finally stopped running round huh -_-

Rina: Yup XD Ive had my fun annoying them

Nonoko & Anna: Annoying us?

Bcat: Uh duh!...Why would animal BLOOD be BLACK when blood is always RED

Nonoko & Anna: Oh yeah *sweat drop*

Vic: Haha Mikan your friends are funny ^_^

Mikan: They are not my friends Vic. Now can we please move on.

Bcat: Yeah i agree with Mikan. Please tell me what you think about my characters :D 


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

**So Luna came ;) ha-ha BUT what did she do to koko she cant erase memories! Can she?**

**Luna: Hm-mm ****:) **** I'm full of surprises**  
**Bcat: Shut up Luna.**

**Mikan: Any way here's the next chapter.**

**Rina: bcatty does not own Gakuen Alice or the characters but she does own OC like me XD**

Japan (5 years later)

A long black limo pulled up through the graves of Gakuen Alice. It stopped just past the gates and two girls stepped out of it, (A/N I'm sure you know who they are:) ) Mikan and Rina stood there in the schools high school uniform. The 16 year old girls looked like models, the Aruban haired girl with her hair in a side pony which reached to just above her ankles, with curves in all the right places. And a purple haired girl which was just passed her shoulders (A/N Yeah she cut it lol XD), also with curves in the right places. Then Persona steps out in his usual black clothes and white mask. "Follow me. I'll take you to your class and give you to Naru. Your bags are already in your room, you'll get your keys once you speak to the robot there."

In the class

Its homeroom and the usual is going on. Since Mikan left Natsume became a playboy making out with any girl [A/N Just kissing :P] well only the new fan girls, his old ones didn't let him because they knew he wouldn't love them. He only made out with them to forget Mikan. Hotaur became distant with everyone except her 3 year boyfriend Ruka and his best friend Natsume, she also stopped inventing. Ruka only talked to his girlfriend Hotaur and best friend Natsume. Koko stopped smiling and the class was a bunch of trouble makers.

The sub teacher was in the corner crying when the door opened and in pranced? Naur. Everyone ignored him.

"Class attention please~. We have two new students today." The class went quite then ..

"Shut up."

"Who cares"

"There just going to be all over Luna or Natsume."

Everyone agreed with the last statement Natsume just looked bored and Luna had a smug face. When.

"Ha-ha. Did you hear that MIKAN." The voice empathised the word Mikan. Every one's head perked up. "They said were going to be all over Hyuuga and some girl called Luna."

"Yeah. How annoying." They all recognised that voice it only changed a bit in 5 years. Natsume,Hotaur and Ruka stood up, Luna looked annoyed.

"Well then you can come in Mikan-chan, Rina-chan~" Naru sang as they walked in.(Persona has already left)

Natsume POV

In walked a girl wearing the uniform which showed her curves. She had shoulder length purple hair and white eyes. A lot of the lads had hearts in their eyes. "Hey my names Rina Yukihira, I'm American. 16 years old, Special star,D.A. class." She smirked at every one's reaction. After all I was the only special star in the high school section.

"Stop smirking Death." A angelic voice called out. I recognised that voice, that was the voice I've missed for so long. That voice was MY Polka's. She walked in with a small smile on her face. A nice smile not a Polka smile, but still nice. Her auburn hair was tied up in a side pony tale that reached just above her ankles. Wow she really let it grow, I like it, I cant wait to run my hands thought her hair again. She wore the school uniform also showing of her new God like curves. I can't wait to hold her tightly (Mikan: Is it just me or has Natsume become more of a Pervert? Bcat: Uh...Just you Mi-chi [looks different direction]). Her heart shaped face looked perfect and she had no make up on, Her big chocolate eyes looked perfect on her lightly tanned skin. Then her angelic voice came out. "Mikan Sakura, 16,Special star, D.A. Class." Then she did a Polka smile nice and bright, "Nice to see you guys again."

"MIKAN!" She was en-loped in a big hug by most of the class. (A/N If you had not noticed Mikan's being nice even though she supposedly doesn't like them. You'll find out whats going on in later chapter, or maybe this one)

"Hey Mi-chi are you sitting in your old seat now your back. If so then Gay lord here needs to give me a seat beside someone else right?" Purple hair asked. Thought I don't know why after all it was obvious she would be sitting next to me of course.

"I don't know Ri. After-all someones already sitting there and from what I can see, she's not happy with me being here. Or that you said. I should sit beside HER boyfriend." Polka said shocking most people. Including me. Doesn't she want to sit next to me, does she really believe I'm going out with this slut Koizumi seriously.

Normal POV

"Or that you said I should sit beside HER boyfriend." Mikan said.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Luna said loudly across the room so all the attention was back on her where she liked it. "Like you said Natsume's mine, and I don't care if your one of his many past lovers that he has had. Which by the way was your fault, you left him broken hearted so he became a playboy all bec-"

"Shut up now slut and move" Natsume interrupted. Luna looked at him shocked.

"Eh. Bu-But Natsume~ I'm just saying the tru-"

"I said shut and MOVE. Polka's sitting there now" Luna's face was priceless the shock written across it.

"But Natta-puh (Mikan:Natta-puh?..._ ha..ha*_* bcat: she fainted from laughing so much ;) Natsume: I am not being called Natta-puh get rid of it NOW bcat: uh...NO i write this story not you:P) I'm your girlfriend not that slut. I love you so mu- AHHH! My hair. My hair, water, water quickly." Her hair was then put out by the boy with the water bucket in the class. "What was that for Natsume~"

"I told you to SHUT UP. Don't you ever insult her again. And I'm not your boyfriend you plastic slut." Natsume hissed at her.

Mikan POV

Wow. He's become colder since I left. Man oh man this is making my mission harder. "Ha-ha Natsume you shouldn't be so mean to Koizumi. And..." I saw everyone look at me and Natsume raised an eyebrow on he's face which has matured a lot. He's even hotter than before and he's definitely got muscle now. But he's courses as to what I'm going to say now."..NATSUME NO HENTIA." I shrieked at the top of my voice. Then I heard laughing from the class.

"She's back" Anna said.

"Yup Mikan's definitely back" Nonoko answered.

"We missed you, you idiot" Permy announced.

"Geez Polka are you trying to destroy the school on your first day back."

Me and Rina just looked at each other and then burst out laughing. "ha-ha,Hyuuga..If...Mi..Mikan...wanted to...she could...destroy...the school...anytime..ha-ha." Rina announced between laughing while the class looked shocked. I soon stopped and walked towards my seat next to Natsume as always. "Hey Gay-person where do I sit?" Rina asked.

"Oh right. Rina-chan you can sit next to Yuu for now he's the class rep."

"Okayyyyy."


	7. Up For Adoption

Yo everyone Bcatty here :)

I am sorry for everyone who read this story but I have lost all inspiration for this sorry :'(

So I am putting this up for adoption if you wish to have this write me a PM and tell me what you have planned for this story and I will choose the best and give you the story XD.

That's all I wish you all a good year and hope whoever wants this story will have fun with it :)


End file.
